myrinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So Far
SESSION 2: "Skeletons and Secrets" Having retrieved what they were looking for, our 5 miscreants set off back to Hope to deliver it to the magistrate. As they retraced their steps, they happened upon the clearing ever they had once slew a flock of giant eagles, finding three Aarakocra, two males and an older female, tending to the remains. The female identified herself as kilmah, a seer in service to the Lady of the Winds, the goddess Akadi. She apologised that their flock had ranged too far and attacked. Before their departure, told them of her village, Olos, and let them know they're always welcome. She left Koordan with the words: "What you seek lies in the woods of black." Curiosity overtaking him, Koord asked the group of they knew of These "woods of black". Irhtos, oddly knowledgeable on the subject, agreed to share what he knew in exchange for the letter they retrieved. Inside, they found a strange trade manifest and a warning from the Black Regent. Wanting nothing to do with this, Irhtos resealed the letter with a mending spell and the journey continued. Upon their return, they were tasked with flushing out and eliminating the local chapter of the Regent's Right. After some searching and buying of information, it was revealed that the Right already knew of this order and had begun clearing out already. The 5 chartered a small smuggling boat to take them near the hideout outside the city. On arrival, a short, heated conversation with the axebeak-mounted thugs turned deadly. After slaying or scaring off any would-be attackers, out heroes(?) entered the cave, finding a stone-faced door, 5 wells and skeletons littering the floor. After identifying themselves, the door lamented that he would have to watch 5 more adventurers drown as a wall slammed shut behind them and the illusory words "The Password is Skeleton" appeared above the door. Water poured into the room from the wells and did so faster and faster as the group pleaded with the door, the 'password' seemingly ineffective. Finally, after several heated minutes of guessing, panicing, crying (on the door's part), and breakdowns...a breakthrough. After tricking the door into speaking the password, the water drained from the room. The door lifted, revealing a large, popular mansion interior and a finely-dressed man laughing at their attempts. SESSION 1: "Are We Level 2, Yet?" Prisoners beneath the Law District of Hope, our heroes(?) had all but given up hope before they were offered redemption. They would be released from the silent pit in exchange for agreeing to investigate the disappearance of a shipment of goods coming from Walderon as well as any tangential errands that arose. Upon their release and a evening of getting to know each other, the 5 adventurers found work on a caravan that would take them as far as half way in exchange for their services. After a close encounter with some strangely powerful eagles, the 5 stumbled upon the remains of the ill-fated caravan. The bodies that weren't outright burned all exhibited surgically precise stab wounds to the neck and spine. Scattered among the bodies were empty canisters with traces of some sort of propellant. The 5 found what they were looking for: a resealed letter addressed to the Magistrate of Hope, Regis Talon. They were beset upon by goblins while investigating and are currently holding the only surviving hostage until they can determine what he knows.